


Play With Me Daddy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: After a bad day at work, Dean needs his daddy.





	Play With Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo - square is Age Play
> 
> Note: Dean is a full-grown adult. This is just age play. I do not condone pedophilia in any way, shape or form.

Ever since they’d gotten together, it was Dean’s favorite game to play with Cas. 

Dean still couldn’t believe that Cas was a Dom.  _ His _ Dom. Dean loved everything about Cas, but the most comforting thing was just how safe Dean felt with Cas. Not just when they were sceneing, but every moment of every day. 

Feeling safe was new to Dean. Cas knew this and was so careful with him, so loving and caring that Dean knew he was the luckiest man on the planet.

But tonight, he wanted to play. He’d had a hard day at work, and playing this game always made everything better.

Dean walked out to where Cas sat on the couch, reading. He hiked up his sleep pants and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Daddy?’

Cas looked up and smiled that smile that melted Dean’s heart every time.

“Oh! There’s my baby boy. Come here, sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Even without being told what Dean wanted/needed, Cas was always ready to play Daddy when Dean felt little.

Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting, and let himself be gathered into Cas’ warm embrace. He straddled Cas’ thighs with his thumb firmly in his mouth. 

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, his eyes and the tip of his nose, with Dean giggling all the time. Then Cas kissed his mouth and Dean kissed back.

Dean began to wiggle in Cas’ lap. Cas leaned back and looked at him.

“Tell Daddy what you want.”

Dean blushed red and his his face in Cas’ chest.

“Want Daddy’s penis.”

Cas chuckled. “You want Daddy to fuck you?’

Dean looked up and nodded. “Yeah. Daddy, want that bad.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again. “Okay, baby boy, go get ready.’

Dean jumped down and ran to the bedroom. As soon as he got there, he took off his sleep pants. He grabbed the lube and got on the bed on his hands and knees. 

Cas walked in and stood looking at him.

“You look so pretty for Daddy like that.”

Dean smiled and wiggled his ass.

Cas took off his sleep pants and got on the bed behind Dean, running a warm hand over Dean’s ass. He grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers.

He leaned over and kissed Dean’s tight hole and Dean moaned.

Then he pushed two lubed fingers into Dean.

Dean groaned and pushed back against them, and began to fuck himself on them.

“Oh, Daddy, it feels so good… but I really need Daddy’s penis.”

Cas chuckled. “How much do you need Daddy’s cock?”

Dean looked back over his shoulder and said in a breathless whisper, “Need it so bad… please…”

Cas pulled his fingers out and put the head of his cock against Dean’s fluttering hole.

“Daddy,” Dean whined, “please… don’t tease me.”

Cas pushed the head of his cock into Dean and they both groaned.

“Oh Daddy is so big inside my little boy pussy!”

Cas smiled as he bottomed out. “That’s because my baby boy’s pussy is so tight.”

Cas made Dean see stars, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

It wasn’t all that long before Dean moaned, “Oh fuck! Gonna come, Daddy…”

Dean came all over the bed. Cas fucked him through it and just kept going.

Cas always did have staying power and this was no exception. He finally lost his rhythm and came inside Dean.

Dean moaned again, loving how he was filled with Cas’ warm cum.

Cas thrust in a few more times, then pulled out and lay down next to Dean, pulling him into a hug. They lay catching their breath. Cas grabbed a towel and cleaned Dean up.

When Cas could finally talk, he said, “Better? How bad was your day, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “It was pretty bad, but it’s all better now. Thanks, Cas.”

Cas just chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me, I love it too. But you need to watch that thumb-sucking, Dean, I hear it can ruin your teeth.”

“Shut up, Cas, you know I only do that when we play the game.”

Cas kissed him. “I know, just making sure. Go to sleep, Dean.”

Dean yawned and cuddled closer.

“Yes, Daddy.”

 


End file.
